11 0
Dalaran Caves Alpha Version 11.0 is a patch that was released on 16th Dec, 2016 11.2 * Following legends have their model changed into a blizzard one: Midnight Mirana, Tauren Apprentice, Spooky Shade * Following legends have their model changed into a new one: Holy Priestess, Observer Owl * Moved Central caves closer to the village There will be 12.0 instead. 11.1c, d * Following legends have their movement speed reduced by 5: Spooky shade, The Immortal, Assassin * Increased MS of Midnight Mirana by 5 * Increased attack speed of Midnight Mirana by 20% * reduced strength provided of various items by 50-60% * several bugfixes * Reduced agility provided of Slippers of agility to 6 from 10 * Reduced agility provided by Helm of Valor to 13 from (25?) 11.1b * Reduced the Dark Scroll cost to 500 from 1000 * Animals can carry 2 items now * Changed the Giant Dino's leap a bit. He can now move in the air, so he can change the back-way. 11.1 * Updated tooltips Items Dark Scroll * New item in the mammoth shop Legends Elven Ranger * Increased jump speed of her Incredible Jump Holy Priestess * Prolonged the cooldown of charkas to 30s from 0.5s * Reduced cooldown of Holy Word to 11s from 45s Makrura Lord - reworked * Reduced base attack speed by approx 30% * Makrura Infection duration is increased to 6s from 4s * increased damage of spread Makrura Infection * Underdeepth Revenge now spawns 1 makrura when an ally dies * Underdeepth Revenge now also spawns 1 makrura when Makrura Lord falls below 40% of his HP * Makruras now have Root, Blink and heal at all levels * Reduced cast range of Root * Makrura heal heals for 500 now, increased from 200. * NEW ULTI - Creates a Makrura of Salvation that heals nearby allies. Military Builder NOTE! These changes are NOT part of his rework! * Repair speed is set to the same value for all the levels * Placing a tower now also disables building of other structures for a while (cooldown: 2s) 11.0b, 11.0c * Several bugfixes Holy Priestess * Reduced bonus heal of charkas to 2/4/6/8/10% from 4/8/12/16/20% * Increased Mana Cost of charkas to 30 from 10 * Reduced Holy Word - Serenity Heal to 100/170/240/310/380 from 100/200/300/400/500 * Prolonged cooldown of Holy Word to 45s from 18s * Duration of Light Well is reduced to 5 s from 10s * Reduced the range of the Light Well heal to 350 from 800 * Light Well Cooldown is prolonged to 24s from 18s General * Animals are more expensive now, but they can carry up to 4 items now. Items * Updated Tooltips of Cave-call Items * Recipes are highlighted Legends * Following legends are new: Holy Priestess Ancient Trickster * Fixed a bug that Ancient Admirer provided permanent vision Dragonmaw Rider * Re-added * Fixed a bug that he had Freezing Trap during 10.0 instead of Lay an Egg * (Hopefully) Fixed crashes * Reduced cooldown of his Dragon-Thrower * Increased base HP Makrura Lord * Reworked * New ultimate, R changes Military Builder * Reworked * New Build Pool (more "military" buildings) * New R * Ultimate tweeks Makrura Lord and Military Builder's reworks wont be part of 11.0. The Charmer * Reworked * New W, T * E (Tranquillity) regenerates mana now * R (Doom Aura) regenerates HP now Category:Patch